


Knowing

by BaggerHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, No plot at all, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They just have sex, because of course, they really like having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: Nicole spoke, softly, her voice low and whispery in the quiet room. “Are you fidgety, baby? D’you need to get up?”“No,” said Waverly, “I like lying here with you. Did you want to go to sleep?”“Soon,” she replied. “Not just yet. You’re doin’ your thing again, aren’t you.”*****Some no-plot WayHaught sexytime. Waverly POV. Waverly is curious; Nicole gets loud.





	1. Chapter 1

One of Waverly’s very favorite activities, unsurprisingly, was exploring Nicole. Specifically, every surface and angle and curve of Nicole’s body, better than any playground or classroom, a thing of infinite joy. It seemed she’d spent days upon days in such happy pursuits, where the only sustenance required was the pleasured sighs she drew from Nicole’s mouth, the only knowledge worth gaining was imparted by fingertips trailing over tender skin and hips pressing into hers.

Waverly _loved_ her research.

They were abed, and time for sleep; the warmer months meant that Nicole would usually skip pyjamas - a habit picked up by Waverly as well. Nicole was lying back, reclining on pillows, arm behind her head. Relaxed. By contrast, Waverly couldn’t seem to hold herself still, try as she might. Impulse ran through her limbs, propelling her to move, to touch. She found herself hovering over Nicole, breathing in the scent of her in great whole draughts, then pressing the side of her face beneath her ribcage. She listened, briefly, to the thump of Nicole’s heartbeat, the smooth rustle of her breathing. Inhale, exhale. Waverly continued her motion, brushing the flat of her cheek across the plane of Nicole’s stomach, the warmth of skin sending a thrill through her.

Nicole spoke, softly, her voice low and whispery in the quiet room. “Are you fidgety, baby? D’you need to get up?”

“No,” said Waverly, “I like lying here with you. Did you want to go to sleep?”

“Soon,” she replied. “Not just yet. You’re doin’ your thing again, aren’t you.”

Waverly just smiled. Yeah, it was her thing. Her thing was Nicole, and her essential need to learn every last bit of her, again and again and again. How she looks, she feels, she … tastes. Ah, of course. _School me,_ she thought. _Let me know._ She ran the pointed tip of her tongue across, over, down the outside of Nicole’s hip. She couldn’t get enough of her skin.

“Are you … licking me?” Nicole murmured.

“Yeah.” It wasn’t the first time they’d had this exact same conversation, to be honest.

Nicole made a small ‘hmmph’ noise.

In response, Waverly just ran her tongue delicately up Nicole’s side, slowly crawling along that lovely stretched-out body, feeling the quick tension that gathered in the officer’s torso and how she steeled herself against movement. Nicole hitched a little breath, saying, “Okay, that tickles some,” and Waverly admired the woman’s self-control. So much strength in her, but quiet, never flashy.

It was a game they played together, many times. Nicole, indulgent, acquiescent, allowed Waverly free rein, letting her physically express whatever notion crossed her curious mind - until sometimes, if Nicole got too revved up, she would flip the script and take charge.

Waverly wasn’t sure which version of the game she liked better: the one where Nicole would let her do anything she wanted, or the one where she wouldn’t.

  
*****

Waverly had started tracing light sweeping lines over the bones of Nicole’s body, drawing circles around her joints with gentle hands. Her mind wandered, deep and easy, with Nicole the centerpoint of all the far-flung details passing through her thoughts. She was visualizing half-remembered pages of an old anatomy text, skeletal structures, ghosts of annotated diagrams floating under her fingertips, imagination projected onto flawless pale skin. Learning the complex layers of her lover. “Lie on your side,” she said. “Hold still.”

“Bossy,” smiled Nicole, rolling up.

Waverly continued her journey over the body, her lips moving as she traveled, silently naming each part as she arrived, each bone, each muscle. Nicole watched her, fascination shining plain on her face, asking, “What are you doing?”

“Looking at you,” she replied. So much pleasure in the knowing. The knowing of the names of things, the knowing of how Nicole responded to the touch.

It was frankly pretty sexy, how Nicole was watching her every move: a flush dusted across her cheeks and collarbone, her lips parted and the tip of her tongue just touching her teeth, eyes glittering. Nicole was gorgeous, thought Waverly, but aroused Nicole was a whole ‘nother level of breathtaking. Plus, she had managed to keep herself motionless under Waverly’s attentions, only the small trembling of sleek muscles giving away her effort. Kind of impressive. When Waverly reached Nicole’s wrist and hand – _scaphoid, trapezium, first metacarpal_ – Nicole finally sighed, and moved. “Ah, baby, it’s a lot,” the redhead breathed out, giving a visible shudder, and lifted the back of her hand to Waverly’s mouth, the knuckles gently brushing across parted lips. There it was, the rise. Of course it would be the hands, Nicole’s sensitive hands, elegant and strong and devastating in their competence, that would help set this blaze. With a slow grin, Waverly ran her tongue across the knuckles, then turned over the hand to lay a kiss across Nicole’s palm. She had not been entirely sure before, how it would go tonight. Now she knew.

Nicole tipped her head back, exhaling. So patient, Waverly thought, in this and every other part of her life. Another thing to admire.

But they weren’t stopping here, no, not now – like sparks on kindling, Waverly could see that fire had taken good hold and that Nicole, as was her way, was waiting on her to take it higher. She drew Nicole’s finger into her mouth, sucking gently, slowly twisting her tongue around the fingertip before releasing it, warmed and slick. Nicole’s eyes, darkening, fluttered halfway shut as she traced the outline of Waverly’s mouth with her thumb, soft. Waverly felt the tingle in her lips matched by the tightness in her belly, the heat that rose so easily between them. God, it was true, Nicole could light her quick as a lightning stroke, set her body to singing, until all she knew and all she could crave was her, in every sublime and glorious and wicked and carnal way her nimble mind could imagine. She was always melting for Nicole, and they both knew it.

Easy, too, to see the desire written clear on Nicole’s features, as the redhead leaned forward to follow her fingertips with a kiss, her mouth moving firmly over Waverly’s.

It was everything. When Nicole kissed her with purpose, Waverly imagined, it sometimes felt like she was both sinking and soaring, untethered from things as ordinary as gravity, as reality. Waverly wanted to unearth the words to say how Nicole steadied her, filled her, but she never could seem to find the perfect combination to express the completeness of her emotions. Instead, she would surrender to it, letting the physicality, the presence of Nicole flood through her, overwhelming, ecstatic. She reveled in the lips that parted under the sweep of her tongue, the warm taste of her lover, the half-smile she so often pressed into her lips, as if Nicole couldn’t help but laugh with joy for the kissing. Waverly’s head would spin when she felt that secret little smile.

Now, Nicole sighed into her mouth, pulled back a bit to catch breath. They both lay on their sides, close together, with Nicole bringing up one leg to drape over Waverly’s thighs, and Waverly bringing her hand to stroke and caress Nicole’s cheek. Their bodies coiled together. Waverly felt the growing movement, the arousal setting her hips in motion and echoing in Nicole’s, how the hands running over her skin warmed her, how her spine stretched and arched with the electric shivers traveling through her.

Slow, deep play of mouths began again; Waverly found herself opening to the request of Nicole’s tongue, craving the gentle sure probe, the sweet friction of lips sliding open and wet, her lover’s breath so near to hers. Her fingers were running through silky strands of red hair, traveling firm across the subtle ripple of that strong back, finding the swell of hips and the solid curve of ass under her hand, to grasp and knead and draw closer. She was almost a little surprised how quickly she’d gotten caught in it this time, flashing heat spiraling in her core. It was heady, her vision shimmering like a mirage. Dizzy. Had she forgotten to breathe?

Nicole spoke, her voice a low rumbly burr. “Okay? D’you need anything?” She had a way about her; she’d be spare of words but always giving Waverly room to speak to her own wants, and did it so effortlessly that Waverly was sure she wasn’t even aware of doing it.

“Very okay,” replied Waverly.

“Are you done lookin’ at me?” The smile held a hint of a challenge. Waverly accepted.

“Never.” She pushed Nicole over onto her back, pinning her with a leisurely straddle.

Nicole looked up at her, smoky-eyed, half parts adoration and unalloyed want. She let Waverly hold her wrists down next to her head, but moved her hips in an unmistakable roll and grind. “Don’t tease. You got me goin’.”

“Indeed I do,” Waverly breathed out. “So what am I going to do with you?” She lowered her lips to Nicole’s neck, pressing kisses under her jaw and gently sucking where pulse thrummed under her tongue, her open mouth traversing the column of her neck. Nicole lifted her chin, granting access, growling a little bit, urging Waverly on.

She inched her way further down Nicole’s body, unhurried. Or, at least pretending to be. The rising urgency of Nicole’s movements, twisting beneath her, was making her breath come quick and heavy as well. She moved her hands down, to cup and palm Nicole’s breasts, while nuzzling between them, inhaling the heat of her body. Then she moved to one side, to find the taut nipple, tongue and rake of teeth exploring and drawing an extremely satisfying groan from Nicole’s mouth, feeling her arch up into the touch.

One of Nicole’s hands was twining into her hair now, loosened from the braids she’d been wearing earlier. Waverly felt strong fingers moving across her scalp, encouraging her. Not like she needed much encouragement at all. Oh, how Waverly adored Nicole’s breasts, lavishing her attention on them, perfect to the touch and taste, how perfectly beautifully Nicole would respond. She spent some time at this pleasure, savoring the texture of the hardened nipple, the pebbled flesh in her mouth, before switching to the other side, repeating it all with loving care and heat. By now Nicole was fairly writhing, vibrating with want.

“God, Waves! I mean it, don’t tease.”

Waverly paused - she didn’t know exactly what Nicole's need entailed, just how obvious and large it was. Searching for a signpost, she looked up into those caramel eyes, hazed with raw desire, surely a mirror to her own. She breathed out, questioning, “How?”

“Fast, baby. Go fast.”

Waverly scooted a little further down, and as Nicole parted her thighs, knelt between them. It was stunning, always a stunning sight, to see her girlfriend wet and open and spread for her. Waverly’s hungry eyes, Nicole’s rocking hips, for a single instant it was all overwhelming, and then Waverly reached forward, pressing firmly with her palms against the tender crease between thigh and pelvis, her thumbs brushing into wet curls, stroking over glistening labia. Nicole whined and bucked, moaning out her desperate edge, and Waverly brought the fingers of one hand to swirl around her clit and then down, to tease around Nicole’s entrance. “This? You want this?”

“Yes,” Nicole hissed, and then groaned loud as Waverly immediately entered her, thrusting strong with two fingers.

“Yes,” Nicole murmured as Waverly set the rhythm, long deep stroke.

“Yes, oh god, yes,” Nicole called out as she curled her upper body up off the bed, bringing her forehead to Waverly’s mouth, all coiled tension and strength, up on one elbow, the other arm draped on Waverly’s shoulder.

“Yes, that’s it,” Nicole growled, and Waverly braced herself against her body, propping up the both of them, firm and close.

“Ah, yes, uhn,” Nicole moaned, as Waverly increased the tempo and felt the bite of strong fingers gaining purchase against her skin.

“That’s it. Yeah. Go fast,” Nicole panted out, her hips starting a wild gallop, Waverly keeping up, maddened with the work of it.

“Oh god, yes,” Nicole cried, while Waverly saw the sheen of sweat breaking over their bodies, feeling like heat was casting out of them to fill the room.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Her voice came only in rough grunts now. “I need it, uhn. Just like that, uhn.” Nicole clung to her, greedy for the furious pace, demanding.

“That’s it, yeah, uhn. Go fast, yeah, hard, uhn.” God, it was primal, stripped down to nothing but naked want. Waverly redoubled her efforts as Nicole’s voice spurred her on. “Yeah like that, uhn, fuck me, uhn, oh god Waverly yes that I NEED IT UHHN…”

Waverly just held on and, as Nicole was reduced to guttural shouting, fucked her like their lives depended on it. It was glorious. It was the fiercest, most expansive, biggest thing Waverly had ever felt, watching Nicole build, blazing with need, and then she was transfixed, shouting and shuddering her way through intense orgasm. Jaw dropped in awe, Waverly was drowning in the joy, helpless in the sweeping current and she never wanted it to end and her fingers were still working oh god so much wet so much heat Nicole was still shouting still moving she was clenching down on Waverly’s fingers and her hand was digging into Waverly’s back and oh god it was one immensely eternal perfect moment, on and on and on, before it finally tipped and slowly slid away, Nicole slumping back down to the pillows gasping, Waverly following her to gather her up in her arms.

Oh god oh god. Amazing. Did she just do that? Amazing.

They both lay limp and panting, hanging on, for quite some time. Waverly’s sweat-damp hair fell across her face, across Nicole’s breast, and her not-quite-connecting brain thought it was a pretty picture. She felt Nicole’s quieting body still moving under her hands, descending into calm, like ripples in a lake dissipating to perfect smoothness. Finally, it was just them breathing together, steady.

Nicole started chuckling, low and happy. “Oh. My. God.” Her eyes were closed, and a pleased smile began to play across her face. Waverly stretched up, kissing her dimple, and laughed as well. “How. What. What did you do.”

“You okay there?” murmured Waverly.

“Oh, yes,” said Nicole, a sibilant whisper sweet as honey. “Oh so yes.”

“Wasn’t me. That was you, baby,” Waverly replied.

“Nuh uh. That was. That was.” Nicole was clearly not caught up to speaking yet - she gave up trying to form a whole sentence, fluttered her hand instead, still in the throes of what was holding her.

“It was fucking hot, is what it was,” said Waverly, then giggled when Nicole turned toward her and mumbled something into her hair that sounded a lot like _always Haught_ \- apparently her girlfriend, even blissed out, could never let any pun on her name go unremarked. It was like an autonomic response or something.

A little while longer, and Nicole had regained her voice. “That was - god, Waverly. That was incredible. I dunno. You took me … somewhere.” Waverly had snuggled up curled into the officer’s side, her favorite place, her head resting on her shoulder, and they lay quiet and calm while long fingers lazily ran through brunette hair. “What was it that were you doing, er, before?”

“Looking at you?” At Nicole’s mild _yeah-and_ gesture, Waverly tried to find a more complete way to say it. “I was, um, thinking about the structures of the human body? Have you ever seen an anatomy textbook? Like, really looked at one?”

Nicole looked slightly puzzled, shook her head. “I know what you’re talking about, but never studied it, not really.”

Waverly continued, “All those diagrams that show all the parts, how they're put together. I was looking at you, thinking about that. Thinking about how you're put together.”

“Your face,” Nicole said. “Your face does this amazing thing when you get really concentrated on something, figuring something out. It just … lights up.” She laughed. “I think I got all turned on by that brain of yours.”

“But you did most of that, much more than I did. I just followed. Along for the ride.” Waverly sighed happily. “Hell of a ride.”

“Oh god yes it was,” said Nicole. Her entire body rippled in a great languid drowsy stretch. She tilted her face down, studying. “Are you … did you … do you …”

Of course she would offer, and mean it, but … “Shh, no,” Waverly hushed her. “I don’t think I can move and I doubt you can, either. Can we just lie here like this?” The last thing Waverly wanted was to budge from this happy cocoon they were in. She felt golden, glowing.

“Alright,” Nicole agreed warmly, her body finally giving over to tiredness. “I’m off next two days, don’t have to get up t’morrow. Sleepin’ in. Will y’ sleep in wi’ me?”

“Of course,” said Waverly, already thinking what a treat it would be for Nicole not to bound up at first light, and plotting many delicious ways to keep her lover in bed with her. Oh, so many lovely ideas. She took a moment to find the blankets, got them arranged, contentedly snuggled back into Nicole’s warmth.

“Turned off th’ alarm a-ready,” Nicole mumbled, and Waverly just smiled at the slurred words. When Nicole hit the gotta-sleep wall, she generally hit it hard.

“Shh, baby. Go to sleep.”

“Uh huh, stay ri’ here, ‘kay.” And Nicole, sinking fast, turned a little to wrap a loose arm around her. In moments she was breathing deep and steady and peaceful.

“Staying right here, baby,” whispered Waverly before dropping into her own slumber. “Staying right here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly drifted awake, fragments of sunbeams splashing across the room. She found herself secure in the arms of one redhead, happily nuzzled into alabaster chest and neck, while the other one was sitting on her ankles. Calamity Jane, in particular, had mastered the art of managing to get her all sheet-tangled so she couldn’t extricate herself.

“Ugh, stupid cat,” Waverly groaned. She flailed a bit and freed her feet. With a feline noise of disapproval at being kicked, the cat jumped off the side of the bed. “Sorry, CJ.”

“Mornin’,” mumbled Nicole.

Waverly felt the arm draped over her waist draw her a little closer, felt the warm breath that stirred at her shoulder, felt the lovely slow spread of heat through her limbs. She’d been dreaming, she realised, a vivid dream full of Nicole’s warm body and talented hands, hugely sensual, and something about a blue shirt with a white pattern on it and distance and bells like a crazy Alpine village and it was all fading away already and making no sense, as dreams do. She wanted to grasp those gossamer ideas, hold them, force them to coherency. She wanted those bells, and Nicole’s hands, dammit. But the dream was already gone, only Nicole remained, solid and sexy beside her, sleep and wakefulness merging in a fuzzy, pleasant way.

“Mmm, you’re awake.” Waverly reached up and brushed tousled red hair out of Nicole’s face, so she could bestow a kiss on her cheek.

“Yeah no,” came a grumped reply. Nicole slitted her eyes against the sunlight streaming in the window, low-angled and too bright. “Wha’ time is it? Feels early.”

“Pretty early.” It was actually about a half-hour past dawn. “Don’t look at the clock.”

Eyes closed, Nicole fumbled for the alarm clock, turned it to face the wall. “There. How’s that?”

“Much better.”

Nicole stretched, a great big morning stretch, rolling onto her back with arms flung wide, growling. Still feeling the effects of her dream, Waverly pressed her body into that long torso, the familiar spark stirring inside her. One hand absently stroked over the redhead’s hips, slow and purposeless in its wandering; her own hips jostled and rolled in their own small rhythm. Maybe they could go back to sleep for a little while, she thought.

Except that her body was not exactly co-operating.

It’d all been fine last night, falling asleep in a contented haze, happily awash in Nicole’s satisfaction. That memory flooded back into Waverly as well, immediate and fiery, the raucous shouts and the urgent fucking, making her belly clench as her thoughts flashed on it, raw and wild. It left behind a large warm empty ache, and volumes of need, and the insistent pulse between her legs. Well, shit. It’s not like she ever spent a lot of time where she wasn’t wanting Nicole, but to wake up like this, feeling (she was starting to realize) next-level horny, howlingly wanting, but it was so early on a day they’d said they wanted to sleep in, now _that_ was just completely unfair.

“Hey,” murmured Nicole. “C’mere.”

“Uh …” Waverly had thought she was being subtle. (She wasn’t.)

“I can feel you movin’. Hey, it’s okay,” said Nicole. “C’mere.” She turned and, slotting a thigh between her legs, managed to draw Waverly halfway atop her. “Woke up ready to go, huh.”

“Yeah,” breathed Waverly, repositioning a little. “You’re not even awake yet.”

“Not really,” agreed Nicole easily. “This okay?”

Waverly had already started to move; she hitched a little gasp, “Uh huh.”

“There ya go, baby.” Nicole’s voice seemed to be drifting up from somewhere deep, still gravelled with sleep. “It’s good, it’s alright.”

“God, I’m so turned on.” Waverly felt it coursing through her, molten in her veins.

“I know. Can you come like this?” Nicole’s body moved under hers, following her lead.

“Uh huh. Think so.”

“Yeah,” said Nicole, drawing it out in a long, smooth exhale. “Go quick if you want. I’m gonna wake up and then I’m gonna go nice and slow for you.”

“Is this weird?” Waverly asked, breathing heavier, her hips rocking. “Just woke up and started humping your leg?”

“Nuh uh. C’mon, baby,” Nicole crooned. “I got ya.”

It was enough, just enough. Waverly ground herself down on Nicole’s thigh, the raw need in her giving her a kind of crazed urgency, a little new and strange. Nicole watched her with sleepy eyes and a half-smile on her face, and her hands firm on her hips to guide her. She quickly reached a small shaky-breathed climax, and came down sighing.

“Good girl,” Nicole sighed as well, then grinned up at her.

Waverly returned the grin, hovering over her, then suddenly felt shy at such brazenness; she buried her face in Nicole’s chest, blushing. “Jeez. Sorry.”

Nicole made a small dismissive noise. “Sorry? Don’t be. For what?”

“For waking you up like that. It was pretty … abrupt.”

Nicole laughed, a low quiet rumble that Waverly felt resonate through her body. “Well, in case you couldn’t tell, I was one hundred percent pretty okay with it.”

“I was dreaming,” said Waverly, slowly, the shyness already fading off, trying to recollect the shredded fragments. “A sex dream. And it was … shit, Switzerland? I dunno? Tall mountains. I can’t remember.” She ran her palm over Nicole’s arm, enjoying the feel of the warm smooth skin, the tangibleness of her. “But it was a sex dream, with you, and how good your hands were all over my body and how hot you make me and I woke up feeling you next to me and I was practically already there.”

“Mmm, fun dream. I like those kind of dreams.” Nicole moved in a languid stretch of muscles, most of the way to fully awake. With a push of her hips she gently rolled the two of them over, so Waverly was on her back, and her body alongside. Her voice came silky. “You were dreamin’ sexy.”

“Yeah.” Waverly’s hand had automatically risen to tangle into red hair, and stroke along Nicole’s jawline as she propped up on one elbow above her. She also felt the delicious shiver run through her as Nicole’s voice dropped into that low, honeyed tone, and as the officer’s fingertips trailed lightly over her thighs. Unbidden, she parted her legs. Nicole smiled, that slow knowing smile that held more promise in it than Waverly had ever imagined in the world before.

“Are you still dreamin’ sexy for me, Waves?” Nicole’s fingertips now traced along the inside of the thighs, a whispery blaze. “‘Cause I am really, really hoping you’re not done yet.”

“Not done yet,” Waverly husked out, and god she was already trembling again, unspeakably eager for Nicole’s touch.

“No, not done, not even close,” Nicole purred. She trailed unhurried fingers through Waverly’s folds, sensitive and slick. “So wet. Dreamin’ made you wet, baby. Are you this wet for me?”

“Yes, oh my god, yes,” breathed Waverly. “What you do to me.” Her eyes closed, head tipped back, body anticipating the pleasure, craving it.

“Gonna go slow for you now,” murmured Nicole. She was leaning down, her face close, the smile on her lips pressing into Waverly’s neck. God, how Waverly loved to feel that sweet smile against her skin. “Is that okay? Can I go slow?”

“Please. Please. It’s good. You’re good.” All Waverly knew was that she was lighted up and singing, once again, and it was Nicole _(always, always Nicole)_ doing it. Everything was okay. Everything was perfect.

*****  


No time passed. Hours, ages, eons passed. Time bent and flexed and melted away just as she did under Nicole. Waverly wasn’t sure how long she’d been swaying under this beautiful trance - it didn’t matter. Because when Nicole wanted to take her time, that woman knew how to Take. Her. Time. It was a thing that Waverly knew, knew it well from prior experience, could still find herself surprised by it anyway.

The sun was different on the walls, that much Waverly could say for sure. So it wasn't the buttcrack of dawn any more. Past that, Waverly couldn’t hazard a guess, couldn't much find a reason to care.

Now Nicole was leaning into her, motion slow and sinuous. Hands skimmed over the arc of her body, gentle and sure in their knowledge. Waverly arched into lips sliding across her throat and down her chest, moaned at the generous tongue that circled her breasts and the mouth that drew in the hardened peak of her nipple, warm and wet and exquisite with a tiny sharp nip of teeth, just so. “Oh god, _Nicole_ ,” she groaned out, caught in the slow upward spiral. She felt like she was on the edge of combustion, desire a deep slow current running over every inch of her skin, held shy of the flashpoint, waiting, waiting.

Waverly was moaning out her pleasure, voice breathy and rising, and gasping at what she was becoming. Nicole had created this. She had made this moment out of no other raw materials than Waverly’s muscle and bone and heartbeat, wrought with as much skill and finesse and care as any master craftsman, and honed her to this perfect diamond edge. Waverly was now a thing forged of love and lust and wanton desire and oh, how great was her _need._

And now Nicole was rising above her, the shape of her body silhouetted in the light of the window behind her, across the room, her hair loose and cascading like a flaming halo, red-gold in the sun. Waverly felt her heart stutter, her breath pause. Beautiful, she was so fucking beautiful. A thousand sensations overwhelmed her.

_how her abdominal muscles tensed at the brush of Nicole’s lips, Nicole’s hair trailing across_

_how her legs trembled, her hips circled in anticipation_

_how she craned her neck to watch, needing to see Nicole seeing her as she laid herself open_

_how Nicole laid her cheek against the warm flesh inside her thigh, and she could feel her breathing, could feel her gaze, freighted with all so much hunger and restraint_

_how just begging with the sounds falling from her mouth_ please Nicole oh god Nicole please _were no longer sufficient, she was begging with her cunt too, wet and wide-open and desperate_

_how incandescent desire careened through every corner of her body_

_how she trembled and strained at the edge of this precipice, waiting for Nicole to reach, to touch_

Nicole’s fingers reached and delicately parted her; Nicole’s tongue ran a strong broad swath up; Nicole’s mouth descended and drew her in, greedy and hungry and lapping all around her, fire-touched and shimmering and everywhere. Waverly let out a strangled little yelp. Where she had, the instant before, been convinced she was about to die if she wasn’t touched, she was entirely sure that now she would expire from the sheer overwhelming pleasure that consumed her. It bloomed and unfurled through her body, the jolt like strong liquor, how it sizzled in her veins and made her gasp. She shook and twisted, cried out. Nicole responded by snaking her arms under her hips, hoisting her legs onto her shoulders, tipping and tilting her perfectly, and pressing strong hands to the inside of her thighs, holding her open for that talented mouth.

Nicole murmured, “Baby,” right into her core and somehow that made it even hotter, and then she felt the steady stroke of Nicole’s tongue, weaving and winding through her, following the rise and fall of her hips in tandem. She felt the motion of Nicole’s mouth, slide and firm pull and release and endlessly repeated, the pleasure circling and expanding outward. God, she was wet, so wet, she was spilling herself into Nicole’s mouth, Nicole’s face and chin painted with slick and heat oh so much heat, so much fire, and still she rose.

She was already shuddering and electric, her core clenching, but it was Nicole’s eyes that brought her to the full force of orgasm. Her hands were twining into the glorious red hair between her legs, as Nicole was alternately circling and sucking her clit and stroking her tongue deep and deeper inside her, when those caramel eyes drifted open, all hooded and desire-hazed, then found hers and locked there with so much fierceness. Nicole let out a groan, a long low ‘uhhhn’ sound, and Waverly felt it vibrate right through her and she was already sailing, tipped past the edge coming _hard,_ and shouting a high wailing _Nicoooooole_ as she arched off the bed. Her hips violently bucked and Nicole held tight, riding it with her, drinking her in, letting her soar with the slowing strokes of her tongue.

It went on for some glorious moments, before Waverly finally had to push away, oversensitive, her thighs tightening together. It was a little while longer until she settled and relaxed, drawing down and sinking into the warm happiness that pooled in her whole body, and oh god it felt so fucking good when Nicole made her come like that, after the long build. Nicole, for her part, was lying with her head resting on Waverly’s pubis, with a sly Cheshire-cat grin on her face, pleased with herself and licking her lips. Waverly wanted to taste, too, sweet salt and always a sexy little kick for both of them; she reached down to tug at Nicole, saying, “Here, come here.” Nicole came up. Soon they were arranged face-to-face, snuggling and content and leisurely exchanging kisses. They rested that way, Waverly already slipping back down into lassitude.

Nicole stroked her hair, saying, “You really are somethin’.” She smiled. “I do like how you say ‘good morning.’”

Waverly grinned. “I think I should be thanking you. For that.”

“No, nuh uh” said Nicole, with a pleased rumble. She paused a moment, restless in her movements. “D’you wanna get up?”

Waverly shook her head. “No. I could go back to sleep for a bit.”

“I can’t,” sighed Nicole. “Once I’m awake this time of the morning, can’t fall back asleep. Gotta get up. Might be I could nap in the afternoon, though.” She brightened a bit. “If you wanna stay in bed, I’ll start on breakfast, how’s that sound?” Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side.

“Oh my god, how are you so awesome,” smiled Waverly.

“Tell you what. I’ll be back in thirty-forty minutes, bring you some tea. Okay?” Nicole bent to kiss her on the forehead before rising. “Gonna check my mail and stuff. You sleep some more, baby.”

“Okay,” murmured Waverly, pulling up her very-most-favorite blanket. As Nicole left the room, she snagged the pillow from the other side of the bed, curling up with it, Nicole’s scent in her arms.

She might have been slipping into drowsiness, but she was already plotting. Of course. Nicole would probably laugh a little and call her insatiable, but she’d said she could be talked into an afternoon nap, and … Waverly was a planner, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Good to her word, Nicole brought Waverly tea later that morning, as she was already starting to stir awake.

“Wake up, sleepyhead. Gonna stay in bed all day?”

Waverly felt the bed dip as Nicole sat on the edge, setting down a mug on the nightstand. She rolled over and made a half-asleep grab around her girlfriend’s waist. “Yep. Sounds like a plan to me.”

Nicole laughed. The angle was wrong for a kiss; she brushed Waverly’s hair out of her face instead. “You have anything goin’ on today?”

“Nothing in particular,” said Waverly. “Dolls said everyone could have today off. How about you?”

“Was planning on spending it with you, if that’s okay,” Nicole replied with a broad smile. “I do need to get to the market today, maybe a couple of errands too. Would you like to come with me?”

Waverly agreed happily. She loved doing mundane daily tasks with Nicole, like grocery shopping. It felt so entirely _normal,_ like she’d never heard of demons or witches or family curses. Being with Nicole was simultaneously the most ordinary and the most wonderful thing, ever. Finally coming fully awake, she sat up, rolling her neck and shoulders, and reached for the mug. “Thanks for making this.”

“I used that new blend you got,” said Nicole. “It smells nice. Like oranges.”

Waverly cradled the mug in both hands, inhaled deeply, and smiled.

*****  


By afternoon, following a trip to the grocery, the drugstore, and the auto parts store (the Jeep needed a new taillight), Nicole was visibly flagging.

“Baby, you look so tired,” said Waverly, trying to shoo Nicole out of the kitchen. “Here, let me put away the food, you go lie down for a little bit.”

“Nuh uh, I’m fine,” replied Nicole, and promptly yawned a face-splitting yawn.

“Please. Humour me.” Waverly smiled what she hoped was her most winning smile. “Besides, I _did_ wake you up too early this morning.” Her smile grew warm with the memory; Nicole’s response to her urgent need, how languid the love had turned afterward. How well Nicole took care of her.

The quick flicker in Nicole’s eyes meant she was likely remembering it as well; the officer’s face, rarely closed off to Waverly, became even more transparent when she was tired. “Okay,” she acceded. “I’ll lie down for a bit, but don’t know if I can sleep.”

“Thanks, babe.” Waverly gave her a peck on the cheek, then a small hipcheck, bumping her out of the kitchen. “Go.” She heard Nicole chuckling as she climbed up the stairs.

She finished putting away the groceries, having become familiar enough with where Nicole liked everything, and spent a few minutes neatening up the kitchen and the living room. Calamity Jane wandered in from wherever she’d been (she had a marvelous talent for disappearing when she wanted to) and demanded a skritch, which Waverly provided, before dramatically flopping down in her favorite afternoon sunbeam. Waverly giggled. _That cat, such a diva._

Finished downstairs, Waverly snuck up to the bedroom as quietly as she could. In the doorway, she paused. Nicole had changed into a battered old t-shirt and boxers, had barely crawled under the thrown-back duvet, and was apparently already out like a light. Waverly leaned against the doorjamb, her heart overflowing with so much affection than she was sure the world would burst from it. Sweet, steady Nicole. The woman was a rock for everyone around her but would run herself ragged more often than not. Between the flex schedule she worked for the sheriff’s department, and the odd hours that Waverly herself kept, Nicole could find herself at the edge of exhaustion, yet never complained about it. Waverly studied that beautiful face, slack with relaxation, eyelids fluttering with what might be the beginning of a dream. She looked calm. Peaceful. _Rest, you deserve it, my love,_ she thought. _You deserve everything._

Waverly quickly stripped down to her skivvies, and crept into bed. Carefully, ever so carefully she edged into Nicole’s warmth, until they were loosely snuggled. At one point, Nicole’s brow furrowed and her fingers twitched, and she was making small whimpery noises high in her throat. _A bad dream?_ “Shh, shh, shh,” Waverly soothed, laying her hand gently over her forearm. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Nicole calmed, her breathing evening and deepening again under Waverly’s eye.

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, only watch over her girlfriend, but Waverly drifted effortlessly away, safely ensconced in the redhead’s arms. 

*****  


This time, neither of them had yet come to wakefulness, but they both had hands in motion.

_Curious,_ Waverly thought. _Nice._ It was a strange, interesting sensation to find your fingertips skimming across silken desired skin, to find the hardened nipples of your lover tracing exquisite lines under the travel of your palms, to find yourself lifting your hips into warm hands splayed across them, and all with no memory of the start of them. If the roll of her body and the fire in her loins were any judge of the thing, it had been going on for at least a little while. Maybe forever. The body had its own way of knowing its wants.

“God, baby,” whispered Waverly, “am I dreaming? Is this real?”

“Uh,” murmured Nicole. “Dreamin'. Real.” Her hand became firmer, slid between Waverly’s thighs. Waverly let out a low quiet groan, surprised at just how much want she heard in her own voice. Again. It was in dreamy slow-motion that she felt Nicole turn a quarter-turn toward her, that she felt herself propping up her leg, knee bent and raised high, opening herself and inviting touch. Nicole had done the same.

“Oh,” Waverly sighed, “oh, yes.”

Nicole’s hand was reaching between her legs, pushing under the fabric of her panties, fingers sliding through slickness with tantalizing slowness. Waverly reached as well, stretching down, slipping under the loose waistband of the boxers. The position was a little awkward to start and somehow Nicole sort of shimmied with the roll of their bodies _(why, how is she always so good at this and OH GOD)_ suddenly it was perfect, the reach effortless, Waverly’s fingertips were swirling into delicious wet heat and Nicole’s sighs suddenly changed pace, a bit.

“Waves?” Nicole’s voice came quiet, a gentle question. Waverly finally drifted her eyes open, her vision trailing up over parted lips glossed by the tongue that licked over them, and then up to caramel eyes, hooded and dark with blown pupils, searching into hers.

“Yeah. This is good. This is perfect. Keep going.” She gave a little nod which Nicole caught and returned, before they both leaned forward into the kiss. The slide of mouths, wet and firm and open, stoked the slow fire in a way that made Waverly moan in delight. She felt the gentle exploration of Nicole’s tongue, the push and pull of it, the deliberate unhurried way she had about her.

It was all a beautiful swirling dance, an impossibly lovely waltz, bodies swaying together, easy and floating. The dreamtime, the almost trance-like state, was slowly sliding away from Waverly like a receding tide, replaced with growing heat. It wasn’t urgent, not yet. But it would be.

Nicole broke off the kiss, in need of breath, leaning her forehead down on Waverly’s, giving a little gasp and sigh as Waverly slid a second finger inside her. “Fuck, Waves,” she cursed softly, rasping out her words. “You feel so good in me. So good.” She matched the action, and now Waverly was the one groaning and cursing in pleasure, as those nimble fingers twisted deep, drew out and slid in again. There was a lot of skin-on-skin contact going on; Waverly could feel much of Nicole’s torso pressed into hers, could feel the full-body ripple of muscle and work as they drew tight to one another. Intensity went up a few notches.

“Nicole, oh god,” Waverly panted. “I’ll get there, like this. Can we - together?” The thought sent fire, fierce and immediate, straight to her core. She felt herself clench tight on Nicole’s fingers and her hips gave an erratic jolt, resumed rocking, faster now.

“Yeah, baby. Come up with me,” Nicole gritted out. Her brow furrowed with … concentration? Effort? “Harder, want you harder.”

Waverly complied, moving with Nicole’s body, overwhelmed by the heat and the hunger, drinking in every response to her actions. “Yeah,” she gasped out, and one more time, “yeah.” Her words would fail her now. Nicole would do the talking for them both.

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s it, Waves,” Nicole grunted, increasing the pace of her fingers as well, the twist and curl and press, entirely exquisite. “Good. Keep going. Keep going. You’re almost there. Almost there,” she chanted. She kept up the steady stream of words, lifting Waverly. She would keep it up forever. For her.

And god, suddenly she was right there and so was Nicole, all silk tight and rippling into her hand, and she just _knew_ Nicole was waiting, ready, patient. Maybe that was what sent her tipping over, flying. She barely choked out, “God ‘Cole gonna …”

“Yeah, baby, c’mon, ah AHH,” Nicole cried out before stuttering into wordless sounds, body arching, face awash with fiery joy. Waverly somehow felt like the sparks that fly up from the campfire, swirling high and bright, a flaming brand flung against the nighttime sky. The orgasm, intensified for being shared, held them shuddering for some time. At last their fingers stilled and their heated bodies calmed, until they were able to turn and wrap each other in an embrace.

“Baby,” Nicole sighed. “Baby, you did good, so good.”

Contented, Waverly hummed a happy sound. She thought she wasn’t going to want to move for a while, but realistically, Nicole would probably get up soon and she would happily follow. “I’m glad you were able to take a nap.”

“Yeah, me too,” Nicole chuckled. “I keep waking up in some pretty great ways.”

“You?!” said Waverly. “Nuh uh. Me.” And she laughed. With any luck, they’d have the whole day tomorrow together as well. And for tonight, there’d be a dinner to be made, maybe a movie to watch, and a shitload of happiness in each other’s company. A perfect day.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole had woken up that morning in great high humour, finally feeling well-rested and fit. She’d fallen asleep, sprawled on the couch and lightly snoring, only a few minutes into the Netflix documentary that Waverly had chosen last night (about the Suez Canal, of all things.) So, Waverly had turned off the television, led her upstairs, and put her to bed. They’d both benefited from a solid night’s sleep, truth be told. Waverly knew her habit of reading into the wee hours wasn’t always for the best.

Now Nicole was out for a morning run. Before leaving, she’d leaned across the bed to give Waverly a sweet, lingering kiss, and said, “I won’t be long, just a couple of miles. Are you gonna sleep some more?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Waverly had replied.

But she hadn’t gone back to sleep. Instead, she’d washed up, made some tea, and returned to bed with a book, content to be idle for the morning. She’d get up soon, just … not yet. Nicole’s moveable schedule (and hers as well) meant that this was their weekend, and if she wanted to be a lazy layabout she damn well would be.

She heard the door open downstairs, Nicole calling up, “I’m back,” and footsteps climbing. The redhead came half a step into the bedroom, looking pleasantly sweaty. “Gonna shower real quick, okay?”

“Sure,” said Waverly.

Nicole, grinning, stripped off her running gear and tossed it in the hamper, then disappeared into the bathroom. Waverly heard the water start up, heard her stepping into the shower, heard her singing a little song.

Waverly couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s contagious happiness. It felt good. Really good. And it was giving her ideas, along with that quick glimpse she’d caught of Nicole’s body, lithe and strong and glowing pink from her exertions. Such lovely, wicked, happy ideas. Maybe she’d get up and follow Nicole into the shower, as that sassy grin had surely been an invitation. Or maybe she’d stay right here with a sassy invitation of her own. She smiled and stretched, turning onto her back and running her palms over her abdomen and down the sides of her hips, warm and lazy and languid. Oh, yeah. No one was getting out of this bed any time soon.

She tarried until she heard the water shut off ( _okay, now it’s really too late to jump on her in the shower,_ she thought) and disrobed, throwing off the lightweight hoodie she’d donned earlier that morning. She heard the sink’s tap turn on and off again, and the toothbrush go clicking back into the cup, and arranged herself prettily (she hoped) on the mussed sheets. Okay, maybe it was a little silly and over-the-top, the ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ pose. She was willing to bet it would have an effect on Nicole.

It worked, certainly. Nicole, naked, walked back into the bedroom, towelling her hair, saying, “Hey, Wave, tell me, I thought we could-” then came to a full halt, with a visible swallow, when she espied Waverly. When she spoke again, her voice came a few notes lower, with that subtle drawl that crept in at times. “Well, hello there. You look entirely lovely.” The high-powered smile broke over Nicole’s face, slow and brilliant as dawn, as she tossed the towel aside.

“Hey,” breathed Waverly, quiet. She held still, curious to see how Nicole would play this, knowing how much her girlfriend enjoyed staging a little scene then acting it out. It had been a surprise, then a tremendous pleasure, finding out this side of Nicole when they had first come to each other: it was a thing for her, a point of pride, almost, that far and away what she enjoyed most in the bedroom was _creativity._

Nicole bent down, leaned in, advanced toward Waverly in a slow crawl almost panther-like, on hands and knees and her back bending in a beautiful muscular arch. Waverly felt a little like swooning. Nicole stopped with her face just in front of Waverly’s, not closing the last bit of distance, their breath mingling. She murmured, “Were you waiting here? For me?”

“Yes,” replied Waverly, “that’s exactly it.”

“Well, I was thinkin’ ‘bout you when I was out, running,” Nicole drawled out softly, her eyes flicking across Waverly’s face, down to her mouth, back to her eyes.

“Yeah?” whispered Waverly. It was hard to be patient, so hard, when she wanted to take Nicole’s mouth with hers and it was _right there._ Instead, she murmured, “What were you thinking?”

“Thought ‘bout you, stretched out just like this,” said Nicole silkily. “Thought ‘bout how you lift your chin when I kiss your neck,” and she moved as though to do so, but kept herself hovering just above Waverly’s skin. Waverly groaned, wanting Nicole’s soft mouth, only feeling the heat from Nicole’s skin and the stirring of Nicole’s warm breath, and her neck arched with exquisite pleasure, anyway. She’d rolled over, prone and trembling under her officer, her small body stretched as long as it could be.

“Thought ‘bout the sound you make, how you lift when I suck on your breast, yeah, just like that,” Nicole continued, moving down; Waverly did everything as Nicole said the words, moaning out _uhhn_ as she decried Nicole’s tongue so _very_ close to her hardening nipple, aching for contact and not getting it.

“Thought ‘bout how you arch your back, how you move,” said Nicole as she ghosted over Waverly’s belly, her lips still awful tiny millimeters distant, and Waverly shivered with want, and arched, and moved. Oh, this tease was terrible. This tease was wonderful beyond words.

“Ahh, fuck ...” and it came from Waverly’s mouth as a low, urgent growl.

“Thought ‘bout how you open for me, god, and how wet you are when you do,” said Nicole, her face hovering above that triangle thatch of hair, inhaling deep, and Waverly parted her thighs, and groaned, and burned.

“Oh god, Nicole …”

Nicole moved up, again cat-like and graceful-quick, her body covering Waverly’s and just barely touching, as Waverly slowly writhed underneath her. Her lips just brushed Waverly’s cheek, and she whispered low next to her ear, “So, yeah? You were waitin’ here for me, to do all of that to you?”

“Maybe, or,” Waverly let out in a growly little sigh, “maybe I was thinking about doing all that to you.” Her fingers had wound into the hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck, still damp from the shower. She knew she did it unawares sometimes but this was entirely on purpose: leverage to bring Nicole’s mouth to hers, as she was burning to kiss and kiss and kiss the woman.

Nicole murmured, “Who says we have to choose,” before returning the kiss with growing passion, starting slow and teasing, sliding her tongue just inside Waverly’s mouth to trace across the surfaces there, warm and gentle. Then, firmer. Then, deep and becoming fierce, the love enveloped in heat, in a way that made Waverly’s heart race higher and higher as their tongues delved and slid. God, how did she learn to kiss like that, so perfect.

And it wasn’t just kissing, of course. Part of what made Waverly’s head spin was how Nicole could seem to be doing a hundred things at once, unending and unfaltering, each thing meant to bring her pleasure, marvelous on its own but pieced together, the best sort of ecstasy. If she focused beyond the feel of Nicole’s mouth on hers, she’d feel the play of Nicole’s hands across her body, restless and searching for every place that made her sigh and arch, palming across her breasts, stroking across her hips, gripping her ass with a pull rough and tender, fine fingers caressing her thighs. And if she focused beyond the mouth and hands, she’d find that Nicole would have managed some way to maneuver her body, slotting her firm thigh between Waverly’s legs bringing heat, or lifting her hips into an effortless grind, or pinning her with her knees and making her crazy desperate writhing with desire, or … oh god, _anything_ she did. And if she could even start to think beyond _that,_ there were the sounds she might pour out of her mouth, or the way she’d let Waverly lead when that was what they wanted, or the way she could reverse things and take them wherever they needed, sweet or super-heated or filthy or languid, devastating in her surety …

Oh god. Waverly was already flying high, blazing with how much crazy need was quivering in her belly. This was gonna be rough and quick. She knew it.

Nicole broke away, tracing Waverly’s jaw and throat with her lips, lightly dragging her teeth, pressing into her pulse. She ground out, “Waves. What do you need, baby?”

“God, Nicole, anything, anything, just fuck me,” she gasped, quick and high-voiced. “How do you do this to me.”

“Anything, anything,” Nicole repeated, dark and silky and low, speaking into the side of her neck, “I’d do anything for you,” and then she felt Nicole’s tongue tracing the shell of her ear, felt Nicole’s hand locate hers and lace their fingers together, laying her warm palm over the back of her knuckles.

Waverly shivered, skin suddenly cool and prickling with goosebumps from the tongue in her ear, which made Nicole chuckle in an undertone.

Then her skin felt hot, flashing over in an instant, before all that rush of heat settled coiling in her center, as Nicole brought their linked hands to the apex of her thighs, and guided her fingers along with hers, stroking into wetness. Already, so much wetness.

The surprise of it made her shout a little, yelping out, “Nicole!” She hadn’t quite expected it, and oh how she loved it when Nicole did something a little unexpected. But the heat of it, no, that wasn't a surprise. She knew how Nicole was working her.

Nicole was purring in her ear again. “I was thinkin’ 'bout this, too. About how maybe you were touching yourself while I was out.”

Waverly moaned, and wished that she had been doing exactly that. Because then she could have presented her hand to Nicole, slick, and Nicole could have taken her fingers in her mouth and stroked them carefully with her tongue, in the unhurried way she had. God, that honeyed voice just _did things_ to her.

“Just about ran into a tree when I thought it,” Nicole rumbled, amused. “C’mon, now.” Waverly laughed a little, floating high and aroused. Nicole had guided her fingers to her own clit, encouraging her to touch herself like that, and oh god, how _couldn’t_ she, between how desperate she was and that voice wrapping her up in sweetness like a spell. The fierce desire that woke there, by her hand and under Nicole's direction, was almost a relief compared to the vast emptiness she _needed,_ she would _beg_ Nicole to fill, and knowing that she would. Nicole always would.

“God, Nicole, do it, do it,” Waverly groaned, loud and so hungry, her own fingers working rushed and sloppy as Nicole sunk deep. She felt wild and wonderfully full, maybe it was three fingers and that was not usually where they started and anyway Waverly couldn’t tell, didn't care, because it wasn't just Nicole’s hand, it was her mouth on Waverly’s again, it was her legs twining through hers, it was their bodies twisting together, it was the _everything_ that was Nicole and the way she was loving her. It was the way Nicole woke the rawness, so that she tilted her pelvis, begging Nicole with every ounce of need in her to thrust strong, and feeling her own clit twitch and harden under her fingertips. It was the small awkwardness, how their hands would bump and clash and fight for space a little, it was strange and the strange was _so fucking good,_ there was a huge lot of fast and dirty to it, and now Waverly found herself shouting, crying up to the ceiling, oh! oh! oh! in a choked breathy rasp, over and over again. She rose fast and hard, and then coming felt like a goddamn explosion, barreling hard across her limbs, all starbursts and falling back into blackness, smooth as velvet and cradled in strong arms.

Then, later, it was like drifting awake - perhaps she had actually fallen asleep for some moments - and she found herself splayed out like a starfish in the middle of the bed, and Nicole snuggled up into her (a reversal of their usual roles, she giggled to herself) and she felt huge and sated and peaceful.

“Wow,” she exhaled.

“Wow,” said Nicole, with fervor. “You okay? You were out for a minute there, I think.”

“So good, so much … it kind of takes over for a bit,” sighed Waverly. “I’m gonna move soon, not just yet.”

“It’s okay, you’re okay, you’re good,” crooned Nicole, dropping small kisses across her shoulders and collarbone, petting her hair. “I got ya.”

Waverly floated and smiled and finally stirred back into movement, rolling onto her side so she could return Nicole’s caresses.

“I don’t know how you can keep doing that,” said Waverly, “amazing me like that. But you do.”

Nicole smiled, hummed.

Waverly continued, “I’m serious. Any time you want to get a little bit wild is A-OK with me, because you are so totally amazeballs.”

Nicole hesitated, the tiniest hint of a worry line between her brows. “Um. Well. It’s not too much, is it?”

Waverly giggled. “Oh, hell no. I was worried I’d get too kinky for you, Ms. Upstanding-Officer-Of-The-Law.” Because Nicole really did have that side to her, the side that was visible to the world. She seemed to be quite straight-laced to those who did not know her well, a bit old-fashioned in her way, chivalrous to a fault and honourable as the day is long. Waverly had been pleased to discover the private Nicole had a lot more depth, looser and playful, and had a sexually adventurous streak that in hindsight should not have been surprising at all.

Nicole sighed, and smiled indulgently. “Oh, darlin’. Trust me. You aren’t even anywhere _close_ to that neighbourhood.”

Waverly was about to burst out laughing, until she clocked the earnest look on the redhead’s face, and realised - she was one hundred percent, for-real, NOT joking. And it somehow dawned on her, in a way that it never had before, that there was still a whole world of possibilities out there and she didn’t even know what they were, hadn’t even known to think about them … _but Nicole might know them._ And could show her.

Oh, my.

Waverly’s brain stuttered, shut down, attempted to restart. “Wait, what?”

“What?” said Nicole, looking slightly startled.

“Are you saying … you’ve been avoiding any, um, majorly kinky stuff?”

“No. Maybe. Not really. Well, kind of. Just a little.”

“Why?”

“God, no, Waves,” Nicole huffed, gentle but a little indignant. “It's not like I’m gonna push you into anything you’re not willing to do. I won’t do that. I _can’t.”_

“But what if I’m asking you to?” Waverly shot back, her eyes level and serious. “It’s just … um … _not unwilling,_ is what I’m saying.”

The comprehension that came blooming across Nicole’s face, accompanied by a shy, sly smokey smile, was a wonder to behold. The officer finally trickled out a small, “Uh, yeah? Really?”

Waverly paused, one brilliant shining moment where she could _see_ that Nicole's hesitation had not been borne of reluctance, but that it might be that sweet damnable gallantry of hers, and the way she always leaned toward keeping any sharp edges away. But Waverly burned with her need for knowing, and she burned with her need for Nicole. There were layers here, and rather a lot to unpack, and she would give the thinking the time it deserved. Later.

“Really,” said Waverly firmly. “We are SO coming back to this conversation ” she continued as she pushed Nicole down on her back, filled with determination. “But first, I wanna make you come.”

Nicole laughed, and said (as she always said), “Baby, you don’t need to.”

Waverly said, “I want to, and besides,” she said, pausing as they both noted how Nicole bucked against Waverly’s exploratory hand, “still interested. You made me come like a rocketship, and I know what that does to you.”

“No lie. God, I love it when you shout like that,” sighed Nicole with some heat. “So, how … ?”

“Baby, relax, let me,” chuckled Waverly. “Like, you _literally_ just got back from your workout.”

Nicole murmured, as Waverly lay between her parted knees, “You’re so good to me.”

And Waverly whispered back, “ _You_ are so good to _me,”_ before she bent to her girlfriend, before her scent and her taste filled her nose and her tongue, before everything that was good and beautiful and Nicole filled her to bursting, once more.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three days. Three whole days that Waverly simmered, wondered what to do about all this rampant _curiosity_ that was running wild in her veins, and considered how best to re-approach the subject with Nicole.

It didn’t help at all that Nicole was pulling some night shifts that week, switched up as a favor to another officer. Nothing for it, they just had to bear a few days parted, their schedules cramped and opposite and only time for a few quick conversations. Come nighttime, Waverly would find herself stretched out diagonally in her bed on the quiet second floor of the homestead, unable to sleep, missing the roar and rumble between them, and missing the calm times when they would lie pressed together, relaxed, her lover’s warm skin a comfort cradling her cheek.

Instead, she had ideas running in incessant circles as surely as a dog chases its tail.

So, three days, while Nicole worked the night, and Waverly lay there, and wondered … just what did she mean when she said that? And what exactly qualified as _maybe-kinda-sort-of kinky?_

Being who she was, she approached it methodically, like a puzzle to be solved.

On the first day, she sorted through her (admittedly limited) knowledge, trying to figure what small information she knew was wild fictitious hearsay and what was an Actual Thing.

On the second day, she worried that not once had Nicole even mentioned the possibility, and wondered if she had become inadvertently awful.

On the third day, she screwed up her courage, and decided she would just say it, and see what happened.

*****

It was the morning of the fourth day when Nicole came to the homestead, calling a cheery good morning up the stairs. “Still in bed? Hey,” she said as she walked into Waverly’s room, her smile wide and happy, showing through the tiredness on her face. She set down a cup on the nightstand, before turning away, shucking off her duty belt, securing her sidearm. “Glad that’s done and got some off days now. I brought you that chai latte you like. Or, if you’d rather, I’ll go downstairs and make you breakfast tea.”

“No,” said Waverly, and as Nicole stepped close to the bed again, grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her down. “I’d rather have you.”

Nicole laughed. “At least let me hang up my uniform.” Soon she was crawling under the blanket that Waverly lifted, and Waverly stripped off the sleepshirt she was wearing, to bring their skin together. Nicole sighed. “Jeez, I am beat. I need to sleep soon.”

“Right now?” asked Waverly.

“No,” smiled Nicole, “not right now,” as their hands found each other.

*****

The day was just shifting into afternoon when they woke. The homestead wasn’t really set up for a daysleeper, so the sun was too bright, the room too warm.

“Food?” inquired Waverly.

“God, yes, I’m starving. I haven’t eaten anything since midnight.”

Waverly couldn’t help the extravagant suggestive side-eye; Nicole met it with an eyeroll of her own and a small _thwap_ to the arm. Waverly giggled, “C’mon, that’s just WAY too easy.” She sat up, pulled on a camisole. “Sure, let’s do breakfast for lunchtime. I can make us something, you don’t have to eat that frozen crap.” They dressed and went downstairs, and Waverly fixed up a quick sweet potato hash, which Nicole happily devoured.

Nicole had cleared and washed the dishes, and they were sitting around the kitchen table. Waverly was fiddling with her second cup of tea when Nicole squared up and said, “Okay, spill it.”

“What?”

“You’re doin’ your thing again,” said the redhead. “You got something you want to say, so say it.”

“Okay. I wanna talk about, um. Sex toys,” Waverly blurted out.

“Oh! Uh, what?” Nicole blinked, confusion written on her face.

“Sex toys. Strap-ons. Asking how you feel about them,” Waverly got out in a rush.

Nicole paused, as though weighing her words carefully. “Not required. Not … opposed.”

“Yeah. Um. You said something the other day and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. The whole maybe-possibly kinky thing. And I’m not sure if that’s what you meant, I mean that could cover a whole lot of ground I guess, but that’s kinda what’s gotten into my head. So is that what you meant?” Inwardly, Waverly cringed at the way the words always poured out of her in a rush, damn nerves, but at least she’d said it. Maybe she could finally calm down a smidge. Her face was flushed, red and prickling, she could feel it.

“I don’t think I meant anything in particular, but, okay.” Nicole slumped forward, face down on the table, her head resting on her forearms. When she sat back up, Waverly could see that she was fighting the urge to laugh, and losing. “Wow, your brain has been busy. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said, waving her hands in small surrender, “it’s just … this is SO not how I expected this conversation to happen.”

Waverly gawked. Should she be furious? Relieved? Happy? “Wait. You _expected_ this conversation?”

“Well, yeah.” Nicole fidgeted a little. “You wanna do everything, try everything, Wave. I know that. I kinda figured you’d get here at some point.”

Waverly pondered her feelings for a moment … hmm, it was mostly relieved, it seemed. Her girlfriend wasn’t mad, wasn’t dismissive, and certainly hadn’t rejected the idea out of hand, which all seemed promising. She pushed on, saying, “Soooooo, is this something we can talk about?”

“Of course we can. Waverly, we can always talk about anything,” Nicole smiled gently. “So I take it you’re … curious?”

“Yeah,” Waverly said. “I really have been thinking about it for days.” Her voice lowered. “I think I’d really, really like to try it. With you.”

“Okay,” breathed out Nicole, and the sideways crooked grin that spread across her face was unmistakable. “We can. I’d like that.”

Waverly felt a slow current of happiness flow through her, inevitable like drifting smoke, like warm water. It carried arousal, and the gleeful giddiness of the chance to learn something new about Nicole, and about herself. Ah, this was going to be fun. “Oh, good,” she purred, rising from her chair, moving to Nicole to straddle her lap. “So, can we try it now?”

“No, silly!” Nicole gave a small, bright bark of a laugh, “not _now._ We’re at your house, in case you haven’t noticed.” She might as well have shouted _look at my ridiculous adorable girlfriend_ with the way her eyes flashed wide and her indulgent smile filled the room. “Unless you’re hiding some, uh, equipment around here that I don’t know about.”

“Nope,” said Waverly, draping her arms over Nicole’s shoulders, leaning in to slide her lips against the column of her neck.

“Who knows. Check Wynonna’s room,” chuckled Nicole.

“Ew. Just don’t,” said Waverly, but she was laughing. “Besides, she should be coming back sometime soon, and I … don’t wanna be quiet. Let’s go to your place.”

“Sure,” drawled Nicole, “we can do that. I can show you what I got,” and damn if even her leer wasn’t the sexiest thing Waverly had seen all year. Nicole’s arms had dropped around Waverly’s waist, drawing her hips in tight to her torso. Her lips brushed against Waverly’s cheek, saying, “This is gonna be one of those days off, huh,” and at Waverly’s questioning raised eyebrow, continued, “where all we do is stay in bed and screw all day.”

“Oh yeah. Uh huh,” grinned Waverly.

“Then let’s go,” Nicole grinned back. “So glad I got some sleep.”

*****

By the time they’d gotten to the house, and upstairs, and undressed, Nicole was back to hovering between raunchy and scrupulously polite.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want, baby. If you want to wait, or wait until later, that’s okay.” Nicole was sitting on the edge of the bed with one leg tucked up and facing Waverly, her face pure earnestness.

“Don’t you dare,” growled Waverly, as she pushed Nicole back by the shoulders until she was half-reclined on her elbows. “We are _totally_ going to do this. So,” she said, shifting her legs so she was hovering over Nicole, straddling one thigh, “are to ready to fuck me or do I have to talk you into it?”

Nicole’s eyes drifted with heat. “Well, that answers my first question,” she muttered.

“What?” said Waverly.

“Who is gonna wear the thing,” answered Nicole.

Waverly’s mind skidded sideways. Oh. OH. How could she have POSSIBLY missed thinking about THAT detail. “Well, um, well.”

Nicole suppressed a laugh. “You didn’t … you thought I didn’t … oh my god, your face.” Grinning, grasping Waverly around the waist, she neatly reversed their positions with a twist of her hips, spilling her onto the other side of the bed and covering her.

Waverly’s flare of embarrassment didn’t last long, vanishing as she felt long fingers tangling into her hair, felt the hips grinding into hers and the knee that slid between her legs. Her lips parted under the sweep of Nicole’s tongue, sweet and steady, exploring the common ground of their need, and her body arched into the sway of Nicole’s, holy fucking crap but the way that woman moved made her want to cry out in a fever. Her hands greedily traveled across strong broad shoulders, across her back and then down, grasping at her hips and her fine-shaped ass in great handfuls, alive with a shocking amount of desire, then traveled back again, and again, and again and again, her fingers mapping out the muscles and sinew and silksoft skin that made her burn so. “Nicole, Nicole,” she panted into her mouth, only able to moan and twist and shudder under the slide of their bodies.

“Yeah, baby,” breathed Nicole, her hands ranging over Waverly in slow, delightful ways.

“I want to see it. I want to help you put it on.”

Nicole groaned, the sound cascading like sparks through Waverly’s belly, and reached for the bedside drawer.

Waverly’s eyes widened, dizzied and breathless with curiosity, as Nicole came back up onto her knees, bearing her prize in her hand. It was, of course, thin black leather straps tangled up in the redhead’s fingers, she’d expected that, she’d never seen a harness in real life but she’d seen a couple of videos, even if she hadn’t paid much attention to them. (Even back-when-she-was-straight-Waverly had found the whole faux-lesbian porno genre entirely unrealistic and cringeworthy.) The cock, though, that was interesting. Shiny and bright purple, half of it looked looked not so much like a penis than a vague penis-shape with ribs and ridges added, and then there were curves and angles to it, a zigzaggy thing that she didn’t exactly understand but was dying to learn. She looked up into Nicole’s eyes, whispering, “May I?” and at Nicole’s grave nod, traced it lightly with her fingertips. The texture was not quite as she expected. Warm, and strangely lively, not at all like rubber.

“Silicon. Feels better than latex.” Nicole’s voice was a ragged burr.

Waverly looked up again, saw the unmeasurable desire that was swirling in Nicole’s face, lust as naked as she had ever seen it, and it hit like a load of bricks. “Show me,” she rasped out.

Nicole shook out the straps, letting them trail onto the bed, and took the harness in one hand and the cock in the other. Her voice came low, with an odd resonant urgency, and steady through its rough, rough edge. “This end fits through this ring, here,” she said, showing Waverly the chromed metal caught by black leather and snaps, “the other end, in me. One strap goes up around the waist, the others go under, back up, around the thighs. Now, help me.” With shaking breath and determined hands, Nicole fitted the pieces together, fitted them to her body, while Waverly brought the straps through, threading them through the d-rings, pulling them snug, with hands that barely trembled. It didn’t take long. Waverly sank back to the bed, awash in plain lustful admiration, while Nicole stayed risen to her knees, cock standing proud, her face serious.

The words she wanted finally tumbled from Waverly, slow and heartfelt. “Wow. Wow. You look _beyond_ sexy. You look _so_ fucking hot.”

That got the tiniest little smile, quirked and crooked, the eternal stupid name joke. “Yeah, I’m always Haught,” Nicole breathed, while Waverly stretched shaking fingertips to now trace the lines of black leather crossing pale fine skin, thinking, _Haught indeed._

There was nothing in the world that she needed more than to have Nicole buried inside her. Like, RIGHT NOW.

“Oh god, Nicole, please,” she said, the soft desperation in her voice spilling into the space between them. “I’m so ready.” She rose to her knees as well, pressing her body to Nicole’s and bringing their mouths together, one hand tangling into red hair, the other wrapping around the cock experimentally. A small pull and stroke drew a response from Nicole, a lifted chin and a sighing moan like the start of serious pleasuring, and it sent Waverly’s head to spinning.

Nicole breathed into her mouth. “This is for you. How. How do you want me.” Her hands had fallen to Waverly’s waist, her ass, pulling her close and closer.

“I don’t know. Anything. Anything.” A stray thought - _Champ never asked, not once_ \- before she quickly banished it. “Just, you, now.”

“Okay,” Nicole said, her laboured breathing and darkened eyes betraying a need as heavy as her own. Her voice still had that low, ringing intensity of a gong. “Listen, Waves. This is new, new for you. You’re driving here. If you want to move, or change, we will. If you don’t like it, we stop. If it stops being okay, we stop.”

“Please, Nicole, it’s okay, I want it,” whined Waverly. She felt aflame.

“... _I mean it,_ ” Nicole continued, urgent. “You tell me what you need, I will listen. _I am always listening to you._ ” Her eyes searched deep into Waverly’s, waiting to see the understanding, flaring bright when Waverly gave her a tiny, solemn nod. “Okay,” she said, giving Waverly a small push away, and reaching again, this time for a small bottle. “Hands and knees.”

Just when Waverly thought she couldn’t be burning any hotter, Nicole went and said something like _that._ Her breath catching in her throat, she turned, sank down, all the way down to her elbows instead of her hands, knees spreading, and held there, waiting. She heard Nicole’s ragged breathing behind her, heard the gruffly murmured _good, good_ , felt a hand trail lightly across the top of her ass raised high, could almost feel the hungry crawl of Nicole’s eyes ranging over her like that. It was a heady mix of vulnerability and strange secret power and the intensity of it made her feel like she was going to stop breathing. She shivered, and silently begged.

Nicole’s hand brushed along her curve of her back, and her voice whispered above her, soft and wicked, was saying, “Ready, baby?” and without waiting for reply, continued, “oh you are,” as she pushed halfway in. It was galvanic. Waverly wanted to cry out _thank you_ as every muscle seized, her spine drawn in lightning, all violent electric and crackling, ricocheting through her bones. She thought, _god, I’m not coming the very first second, am I,_ as she flattened her face to the sheets and spread her fingers wide and searching.

Nicole, knowing, waited it out.

Then the moment had passed, Waverly was rocking back in small arcs, and Nicole set to work.

She dropped gentle hands to Waverly’s hips, and began a slow rolling stroke, murmuring words of praise the whole time. _Good, you’re doing good, beautiful, so perfect_ draped over Waverly as Nicole filled her, deep and warm and the best thing she ever felt, at the same time pulling at her with huge hungry longing, she wanted to take all of Nicole and more. When she felt her pelvis pressing hard into her ass, she felt like weeping, overwhelmed and joyful, it was so fucking much and _so fucking good._

“Okay, baby,” said Nicole, “come up a little. Up on your hands.” Waverly did, and felt the fingers of one of Nicole’s hands curl into the corded muscles of her shoulder, the other hand gripping more firmly to her hip. “Ready, now. Here we go.” She started a new movement, different, deliberate, a steady long stroke and it made Waverly gasp and mewl, louder and louder, and made Nicole grunt and moan as she threw her hips. “That’s it, baby. That’s it, uhn.” And _oh jeez,_ the way the pleasure rattled and built through every bit of her body, it astonished her. Nicole groaned, the exquisite work of it evident in the sound of her voice and the dig of her fingertips, biting into Waverly’s flesh, holding her fast and lifting her up as she pumped into her. That toy, it didn’t feel like things she had known in the past, it felt like Nicole. It hit in all the right places, dragging deep inside her, hitting her front wall in the way that made her want to howl. The pace rose steady, and Nicole rode her, rising behind her like a magnificent goddess benevolent and terrible, who would fill her forever.

Waverly felt like she was drowning, no, billowing with light. Her peak was building, strong, unfaltering, she wanted to hold it off but couldn’t, and this was going to be big. She dragged in air with great ragged gulps, sobbing out Nicole’s name, and the orgasm took her, supernova, incandescence flashing deep inside her and expanding out with impossible force, tearing at her trembling limbs, scorching the room and maybe burning the world, and it carried her while she cried out with might and finally sagged back down bonelessly. Nicole slumped down with her, panting heavily in her ear, her body blanketing over Waverly's in supple warmth.

They lay like that, sighing, waiting out the echoes of the shaking. Nicole moved first, carefully finishing extricating herself and untangling their bodies, then Waverly heard the slight jingle of d-rings and knew that Nicole was unfastening the harness. A muted _thunk_ confirmed it had been dropped off the side of the bed, and then Nicole was back, wrapping her up in her arms as Waverly turned toward her, crooning in her ear. “Hey, there.”

“Thank you,” whispered Waverly.

“S’okay, s’okay, you’re good.”

Waverly blindly buried her face in Nicole’s chest, and held on tight while Nicole slowly rocked her.

“I know, baby. I know.”

Waverly hiccuped, sniffled a little. “I’m not crying.”

“I know, I know. It’s okay if you are.” Nicole pulled back a tiny bit, looking into Waverly’s face. “That went intense for you, huh.”

“Yeah,” said Waverly, “it did. But it wasn’t the thing,” she dismissed the toy with a little wave of her hand, “it was you.”

Nicole just raised her eyebrows, patient with her question as she was with everything.

“You take such good care of me,” Waverly said softly. “Please. Don’t ever stop taking such good care of me.”

“No,” said Nicole. “Never.” And wrapped her up tight in her arms again.

Waverly sighed happily, and murmured, “Do you want to get up?”

“No, let’s stay like this for a little while,” replied Nicole, pulling up the blanket she knew Waverly wanted.

And as they drifted into relaxation and maybe toward sleep, Waverly whispered, “We are _so_ trying that again,” and heard Nicole laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> Apparently I love writing plotless smutty WayHaught stories, too. Enjoy. Written after season 2 finale, but it's not tied to the series timeline, so it can go anywhere you like.


End file.
